Elizabeth Trant
Elizabeth Trant is a young lady of House Trant residing at Gallowsgrey. Appearance Elizabeth has a smooth complexion with beige skin, and flowing blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders. She is tall, for a Trant, just under six and a half feet. Elizabeth is also decently light, around one hundred seventy pounds, and has respectable muscle mass for a noble girl. History Lady Elizabeth was born in 354 A.C, the youngest child of Ser Simon Trant. Growing up as one of the two females in House Trant, she found the male population of the House indifferent to her. Her grandfather, Lord Morgan Trant, never really took notice of her. She was expected to be married off as soon as she came to age to a decent lord in the Stormlands, and secure the ties that would bring. So what solace could a young lady find in a house ruled by stern and rough men? Well, in the only other lady in her house, Lady Selina. Selina saw a fire in Elizabeth that her father did not, the same fire that she saw in Elizabeths uncle, Conrad Trant. Lady Elizabeth learned much from Selina, she heard of how Conrad defied Lord Morgans wishes and left Gallowsgrey to make his own life, and she was envious of the scion. Selina also taught Elizabeth the values of The Seven, primarily the Mother and the Warrior. Elizabeth learned to have compassion and mercy for others, but to have courage and strength in battle. Selina, who was raised without a father, had became a somewhat respectable warrior in her own right. So Elizabeth, in secret, trained with Selina away from the peering eyes of her brothers and her father. She learned how to handle a sword, and how to handle birds of prey. The two sang songs of The Seven, and Elizabeth was a great singer in that regard. Though she recently turned sixteen, and Ser Simon planned to bring her along to houses in The Stormlands, Lady Elizabeth would never give up what she truly loved. Family *Lord Dennis Trant - Great grandfather and Lord of The Gallowsgrey (260 - 320 A.C) *Lady Melany Kellington - Great grandmother and Lady of The Gallowsgrey (258 - 322 A.C) **Lord Morgan Trant - Grandfather and Lord of The Gallowsgrey (304 A.C - ) **Elizabeth Tanner - Grandmother and Lady of The Gallowsgrey (306 - 342 A.C) ***Ser Simon Trant - Father and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (322 A.C - ) ***Mary Kellington - Mother and Lady of The Gallowsgrey (324 A.C - ) ****Stannis Trant - Brother and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (350 A.C - ) ****Rengar Trant - Brother ( 352 A.C - ) ****Elizabeth Trant ***Stannis Trant - Uncle and Brother of The Nights Watch (324 - 357 A.C) ***Marcus Trant - Uncle and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (326 - 359 A.C) ***Garen Trant - Uncle and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (330 A.C - ) ***Karl Trant - Uncle (335 - 346 A.C) ***Jeffery Trant - Uncle and Squire to Marcus Trant (339 - 359 A.C) ***Conrad Trant - Uncle (342 A.C - ) **Lady Selina Trant - Grandaunt and Lady of The Gallowsgrey (319 A.C - ) Category:House Trant Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi